At present, basically all manufacturers providing the devices will all provide the driver of the device in the terminal device, used for setting the port of the device in the personal computer (abbreviated as PC). During the process of loading the device driver by the system, especially in Vista and Win7 system, the search for the relevant driver is performed from the network side at first, and the process often needs a very long time. If there is no relevant driver found at the network side, the search for the driver and the loading will be performed locally. In this way, it causes that the user, after inserting the terminal device, needs to wait for a long time to load the driver of the device normally and use the terminal device, which reduces the usage experience of user.
That is to say, according to the default setting of the system, the system usually needs to search for the driver from the network at first when loading the driver of the device, and then searches the driver locally. This method causes that it takes a long time during the process of loading the terminal device by the system, and the majority of the terminal devices will provide their own drivers, used for the system to load the terminal device, and it is totally unnecessary to perform the network search, thus wasting a lot of time for searching the driver.